Lo Que Siento Por Ti
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: Solo di que quieres que me quede y me quedare. Solo pídeme que te ame y lo haré aun con mas fuerzas. Solo ambiciona un futuro juntos y juntos llegaremos a el. Y dime que nunca me abandonaras sin razón y te entregare mi corazón y mi alma a cada minuto que estemos juntos…


-Despues de tantas cosas, de tanto dolor, tanto sufrimiento, dime que hago yo si solo pude amarte hasta el borde de la locura, y poner mi vida en el hilo de la muerte, si solo quise salvarte, hasta el punto de poner mi vida en riesgo, de ponerlo todo en el hilo solo para verte feliz, te ofrecí todo lo que tenia para dar y también te ofrecí dejarlo, solo desee amarte y poder ofrecer todo para hacerte feliz para verte sonreir un vez mas y ahora dime que hago con todo esto que reserve solo para ti, dime que hago con todo este amor que yo aun siento por ti - decía Sakura suspirándole al viento como si con eso el pudiera llevárse sus palabras y sentimientos en ellas, lejos y ella con eso olvidarlas, y reservando sus melancolicas miradas para el mar que se postraba ante ella y su ventanal

-podrias solo dárselo a esta persona que esta a tu lado y que no se merece ni la mitad de lo que ofreces-

-perdon no te escuche llegar a mi lado; hablaba para mi- dijo acercandose a su ventanal para posarse en las barandillas del balcón aun sin mirar el rostro de su acompañante, preservando su mirada solo para el mar que se arrodillaba frente a su belleza

-perdoname tu a mi por escuchar a urtadillas, aunque siendo sinceros no lo lamento- le dijo el caballero posándose justo al lado de ella imitando su postura y entonces una leve sonrisilla se escapo de entre sus labios danzado hasta llegar a los oídos de la dama

-siento mucho lo que dije no quería hacerte sentir mal- solo suspiraba

-hmp, nunca haz dejado de ser tan molesta- le dijo igual él, aun si mirar los hipnotizantes ojos jade que tenía a su lado

-han pasado muchas cosas no se si esta molestia sea merecedora ti- el paso sus manos por sus hombros y brazos haciéndole caricias para darle confort

-Tsk! Sakura yo soy el que no sabe si es merecedor de ti- seguía abrazando a su amada por la espalda depositando suaves besos en su cuello haciendo que la piel de ella se erizara ante cada contacto

Susurro su nombre con delicadeza –si yo te he amado tanto no creo que exista algo que este dispuesto a decirme que no debes ser para mi, pero dime Sasuke ¿estas seguro de que quieres quedarte a mi lado? Por que si algo me ha enseñado tanto dolor es a ya no esperar que tu de verdad me puedas amar…- entrelazo su pequeña mano entre la de el volteándose para encarar sus miradas y demostrar la sinceridad de sus palabras

El tomo entre sus dedos una lagrima rebelde que se escapo de los lindos ojos jade –sakura, mi Sakura y si algo me ha enseñado el odiar tanto es a desear nunca hacerte daño a ti - los amables brazos del caballero rodearan la estrecha cintura de ella para darle alivio a su alma –y después de haber odiado tanto llegue a odiarme a mi por haber dañado lo único a lo que siempre crei que era invulnerable, a ti- ella levanto su rostro alarmada no quería que el sufriese por ella

-Oye yo escogi amarte y eso llevaba sus consecuencias tu no tienes la culpa de nada- el acallo sus vanos intentos por hacerlo sentir mejor

-Mi dulce molestia en eso te convertiste a cada momento que por extraños impulsos tenia que merodear tu casa, tus alrededores, tu amigos solo para asegurarme de que aun seguías bien, molesto me empeze a sentir conmigo cuando por azares del destino te seguía y te veia llorar y las ganas de correr y matar al que te lastimo siempre me llevaban a que la razón de tus lagrimas no era nada ni nadie menos que yo- frunció el ceño tanto que sus cejas casi se tocaban y una mueca de dolor cruzo por su rostro, acunando con un poco mas de fuerza a la dama entre sus brazos -sakura tu eres la única receta a mi dolor, a mi rabia, a mi odio, a mi aislamiento, tu eres la única que puede lograr que yo deje todo esto atrás pero eres tu la que ha sufrido mas, la que a sacrificado todo por seguir con ese amor tan lindo que tienes en tu corazón para este cobarde que no lo merece, que no me siento con el valor de pedirte que te quedes a mi lado y me des una oportunidad pero tampoco puedo pedirte que te alejes porque para dejarte yo no soy tan fuerte-

-Solo di que quieres que me quede y me quedare.

Solo pideme que te ame y lo hare aun con mas fuerzas.

Solo ambiciona un futuro juntos y juntos llegaremos a el.

Y dime que nunca me abandonaras sin razón y te entregare mi corazón y mi alma a cada minuto que estemos juntos…-

Quedate y amame para formar un futuro juntos por que mi corazón y yo ya no podemos sin ti nunca te abandonaremos…- ella correspondió a su abrazo, se apretaron mutuamente sellando asi la promesa de amarse, después de la noche en que se amarón y entre besos y caricias le mostraban al mar lo que aun con palabras no quedaba establecido.

Se pertenecían… eso y nada mas


End file.
